Bedtime Hour
Bedtime Hour (otherwise known as NBeebies Bedtime) is the final block of the day, airing from 5:45 to 7:00pm EST (used to be 6:00 to 7:00pm ET). It was introduced as one of the 6 new blocks launched in 2003 and is the original programming block (and the only to air to this day). It includes calm shows that help kids get to sleep. Premise This block is designed to get children ready to go to sleep. Activities and games generally revolve around a theme, and take place between theme-appropriate episodes of NBeebies shows. These themes include issues of interest to preschool children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, pirates, space, trains, or watermelons. In 2007, the setting for the block was changed to the NBeebies House bedroom presented by Estuardo Alvizures and Rachel Redd with Jamie Lynn Spears as co host (when they left in 2009 were replaced by Hallee Fernley and Garrison Raine). In 2011 this is no longer the case, with the strand being presented near the house's bed. Criticism and Controversy Note: If you're a kid, grab a grown-up to read this section with you. On October 1st, 2018, In the Night Garden was removed from the Nighttime schedule at 6:20 and was replaced by Nina's World, which gave an angry response on NBeebies' official Twitter page, as parents posted pictures of their children crying saying that it was part of their bedtime routine. The show was also no longer on the NBeebies Now app. According to NBeebies presenter Hallee Fernley, the show would return back to its regular slot at 6:00pm (the start of Bedtime Hour) on 14th November 2018. On May 17th, 2019 the segment was renamed NBeebies Bedtime on Weekends but the original name was still used on Weekdays and its start slot was changed to 5:45. This Caused a Slew of angry parents. Shows * Bobby's World * Sitting Ducks * Young Hercules * You and Me * My Bedbugs * In the Night Garden * Nina's World * Astroblast * Clangers * Poppy Cat * Night and Me * Pajanimals Storytimes See Bedtime Story. Format The format of The Bedtime Hour has largely stayed the same over the course of its history. The block starts with the presenters telling viewers to stay tuned for the Bedtime Hour during the end of Big Fun Time. The Big Fun Time ident plays and a promo is shown. Then the Goodbye Sun song plays and the Bedtime Hour ident is shown, then followed by the strand's first link, leading into Night and Me. Before In the Night Garden at 6:20, an assigned advertisement for Brush Up would be shown, that would involve a CGI creature named Budd that teach you how to brush your teeth through song and dance. After In the Night Garden ends at 6:50, there is a lullaby playing (usually Tee and Mo's Go to Sleep song) and then the final link of the day, where the presenters introduce the Bedtime Story and what it's going to be about. After the Bedtime Story, either a Bedtime Hour promo with Hairspray's Good Morning Baltimore plays or the Brush Up commercial is repeated. Then either the Say Goodnight Song or the Go to Sleep Compilation plays, followed by a closedown board, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am ET and 3:00am EST the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. The Brush Up commercial and the Good Morning Baltimore promo were both removed in 2011. Trivia * On holidays such as Christmas and New Year, Instead of switching to NBC Four, this block hosts a “Go to Sleep Compilation” with NBeebies characters and presenters sleeping in order to convince kids to go to sleep. Category:Programming Blocks